weekyle15s_fanfiction_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Marie
Anna Marie also known as Rogue is Kyle's younger adopted sister and is a member of the Light. Appearance Rogue has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Rogue's most frequently-seen outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Black gloves cover her hands and easily come off when Rogue needs them to. So overall, she appears to be quite Goth. She has on occasion worn over this a long, dark brown coat. In her second outfit, Rogue shows more skin as she wears a dark purple halter top, long purple gloves that come up to about her shoulders, and a knee length skirt covered with a white chain that hangs around her waist. Knee high boots are worn, and a light that purple scarf protects her neck, and chest areas. Her third outfit is less dressy, and a little less gothic. She wears a purple shirt tied at the front and it falls on to her shoulders, showing some skin. Underneath the shirt is her black halter top. Either black or really dark blue jeans are worn instead of a skirt. They have tears around her knees. Sneakers are worn instead of boots. Again, gloves protect her hands from her power. Personality Rogue is an uncertain and insecure teenager. She isolates herself from other people because of her mutant ability, which prevents her from making any physical (skin-to-skin) contact with people. Rogue's isolation leads her to be petulant, sarcastic and alarmingly defensive. As a result of her isolation, Rogue has trouble trusting people. Since joining the Light, Rogue has become closest with her roommate, Kitty. Although she recently showed interest in Gambit, as they both realized that they had a great deal in common (including adopted parents who prefer to nurture their powers rather than them), and are now friends, if nothing else, though, there seems to be more to it than that. However, Rogue is also very intelligent. She had two separate classes with Scott Summers, who is a year older than her, meaning that she has jumped forward a year in at least two of her classes, possibly more. Powers, Skills and Abilities Rogue has the ability to absorb a person's life force through direct skin contact, acquiring the individual's memories, skills, powers, and a fraction of the individual's personality for a limited time. The longer she stays in contact with them, the longer she retains the skills and abilities she absorbs. If she maintains contact for too long, she may put the other person in a coma or even kill them. However, Rogue retains memories of her victims for a much longer period, sometime in the past she posses Ms Marvel's power the abilitiy to fly and have super strength. Voice Actress Meghan Black. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Adopted Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines